Everything is Different
by Christinalynn1
Summary: I'm changing things in the story but there still will be leddie and a lot of other things so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Everything is going to be different in this story. Katy is going to be alive and Trent will stay with Nora and Loren. So in other words he never left them. Chloe will be in here a little but she wont be Eddie's ex. I'm not sure if there will be a lot of Chloe because I hate her. Of course there will be Melissa and Ian. I wont have Cameron, Adriana, Adam, or Ellie in here and I'm not sure about Tyler yet. I'm not really sure where I want to go with this story but I will have a chapter up later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so this is my first chapter so please review and let me know ****what you guys think :)**

**Past**

Max and Katy Duran was having the time of their lives on tour. They couldn't be happier until one day they found out Katy was pregnant. She was already two months along. One day after they finished a concert they got a huge surprise. Nora Tate and Trent showed up they were all best friends. After they all settled down from being so excited Nora and Katy realised their bellies growing. From then on they promised to always be there for each other during the pregnancy and to raise their children together. After tour Katy and Max decided it was time to settle down because of the baby. When they got back to L.A. they bought a club and named it Mk. Once they bought the club they lived above it in an apartment. Nora and Trent also moved in an apartment right next door to Katy and Max. They went through the whole pregnancy together as they promised. Katy ended up giving birth to Eddie Duran she had her baby before Nora. Nora gave birth to Loren Tate four days after Katy did. Everything was perfect for them when they came home. Everyone was happier then ever because of their friendships. As the years went by of course Eddie and Loren became best friends. When it was Lorens fourth birthday she got a huge surprise that she didn't like. Her mom and dad told her that in a week they would be moving to the valley because of a job offer Trent got. Loren cried and ran away to a hill she didn't even know how she got there. Eddie went and ran after her and he saw she was crying. Eddie sat next to her and comforted her promising that they would still be best friends. When they went back home Loren felt better but she was still sad. The week flew by and it was the day they were leaving. Nora found a nice house in Tarzana that they would be moving in. After Nora and Trent left Katy felt bored so Max and her decided to go back on tour. They began touring again and brought Eddie along win them. Eddie grew up on the road with his parent so they lost contact with Nora and Loren. Katy talked to Nora every once in a while but Eddie and Loren never talked again. Years passed by and Eddie Duran became famous. Loren was his number one fan along with her best friend Melissa. Eddie just came back from his world tour and decided to take a break. Its Lorens and Melissas senior year in high school and they cant wait to finish school.

**Hey guys this was my first chapter and I know it was sort of bad but I had to fill in the past so you could understand the story I will have another chapter up tonight or tomorrow for sure please review and let me know what you think thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Loren was at Eddies concert right in front of the stage. She thought "nothing could be better than being here right now." Then Eddie began singing Something in the Air and Loren started singing along and dancing. She suddenly stopped when Eddie began walking towards her. She held her breath when he kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her hand and began singing to her. Melissa caught the whole moment on her camera. Rout when Eddie was about to get up and walk away he whispered to Loren "stay after the concert and wait for me." Then he walked away from her. "Loren," mel said. "Mel," Loren said. Together they both screamed "Aaaaaahhhh ." Eddie was on the last song for the night when mel got a text from her mom saying, "Phil told me where you are I want you home in twenty minutes." Mel then said "omg Lo Phil totally rated me out Lisa wants me home in twenty minutes." "Mel you cant go Eddie wanted to see us." "I believe Eddie wanted to see you lo anyways I have to go before Lisa puts me on house arrest for the rest of my life but you stay and I'll call your mom so she can get you after." "It's ok I'll just take a cab now go before your mom never lets me see you again." "Alright by lo love you just make sure you remember me after you become Eddies girlfriend, then lover, then wife, then the mother of his children." Loren heard mel laughing but couldn't say anything back because melissa left already. When Loren turned back around she heard Eddie finishing his last song. When it was over she just stood there feeling lonely. Soon it was just her inside and she started to think Eddie forgot about her. Loren turned around and started walking away when she heard someone say "leaving so soon I think I'm a little offended." When she turned around she saw the one and only Eddie Duran. "I think I should be the one offended after all you did make a lovely lady like myself wait," she checks her phone, "fifteen minutes." "Well my apologies miss..." "Tate, Loren Tate." "Loren Tate well I am truly sorry so how about I make it up to you wit dinner." "I don't think I can its getting late but why did you tell me to wait anyways?" Eddie blushed a little and began scratching the back of his neck. He said "I don't know there's just something about you Ms. Tate." Loren blushed when he said that. Before she could say anything he began walking towards her. "What are you..." before she could finish he began leaning in. Loren found herself leaning in too and then her lips were on Eddies. They began kissing and Eddies tongue was begging for entrance in Lorens mouth. Loren parted her lips allowing Eddies tongue to go in. Eddie then made his way down to her neck and began sucking it giving her a hickie. Loren started tracing her fingers across his abbs and pulled his shirt off. Loren then took charge and pushed him down and began nibbling his ears he let a loud moan. Eddie then pulled Lorens shirt off and began rubbing her thighs. Ring ring ring. Lorens said "what's that?" "Wake up Loren." "What!?" "Loren get up." _

Loren popped up and realised she was sleeping. "Hey sweetie were you having a bad dream?" Nora said. "No mom it was a good dream, a really good dream." She smiled so big and started blushing her mom noticed. "This dream wouldnt happen to be about Eddie would it?" She asked smiling because she already knew the answer. "Mom I just cant help it I cant wait for tonight I hope he sings some songs from his other album. "I don't know all of his songs right now are pretty popular." "I know mom but his songs from his old album are so pure and heartfelt but I still like all of his new songs." "I know but start getting ready so you wont be late for school." "Alright mom." Loren started getting up to get ready but stopped and asked her mom "does dad know I'm going?" "Not yet but I'll explain everything to him later" Nora said with a reassuring smile. Loren put a forced smile on her face because she knew her mom was unhappy. When Loren was done getting ready she ran outside to meet mel. Loren was running late so she didn't get to eat breakfast. Melissa honked right when loren stepped outside she ran to the car. "Hey mel." "Oh my gosh Loren are you ready for today because I cant wait I'm just so excited so we have to hurry up and get ready after school and then we have to speed over there so we can get good spots and then we get to see Eddie freakin Duran. "Woah mel breathe and calm down for just a second." "I cant when were going to see Eddie Duran I mean how huge is this, this is so huge its like huger than huge and everything and anything else. "I know mel I'm so excited." When they pulled into the school parking lot there was a crowd waiting for Loren and Melissa. Loren and Melissa were the popular girls in school but they weren't mean like the ones people see in movies. Random people started saying "party at my house Saturday." "Did you see that cute new exchange student?" "Can you help tutor me?" "Hey" "how are you doing?" Loren and Melissa kept walking answering them as much as they could. When they got to their lockers they opened them. "Mel!?" "what do you ne...what the heck is that?" "I don't know should I open it?" "Duh" mel said. Loren opened the box that was in her locker and gave mel the flower that was on it."Oh my gosh mel." "What is it?" "Its a piece of hair and inside of the box is covered with tiny pictures of me and a huge picture of tyler." "Lo this is just creepy this isn't a normal crush." "Wait there's a letter." "What does it say?" "It says and I quote, I know you don't know me but I know you I have dreams of you and the love I feel for you is true, if you come with me to the concert tonight I promise I will make OUR future bright." "Sees that's creepy." "What should I do?" Melissa: ...

**Hey guys so here's another chapter please review and give me any suggestions you have and let me know what you think of it. I'm not sure if I like it yet but I have a few ideas for the future chapters so please keep reading. Leddie will happen soon but I cant keep the story boring so I have to add a little drama. Oh and sorry for making the dream so long .Thanks for reading :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Loren: Hello, earth to mel. Are you ok? Loren waved her hand in front of Melissa's face.

Melissa: Lo look in your locker. Mel pointed her finger to Lorens locker.

Loren looked at melissa confused and turned around to look at the inside of her locker. She was shocked to see what was inside of it. Loren: why in the hell is there a picture of Tyler naked in there!?

Melissa: lo I think you should go to the principles office I mean Tyler is totally on stalker status right now and this is pretty crazy.

Loren: no its okay I am not letting anything or anyone ruin today. You know why, because were going to see Eddie Duran today that's why I'll deal with this tomorrow. The warning bell rang so loren and Melissa went to class. The next periods went by fast and soon it was lunch. Loren and Melissa were eating with their friends when Tyler walked up to them.

Tyler: um hey loren so did you get my note? Tyler started looking down because he was nervous. Loren hesitated and didn't know what to say. She looked down and slowly looked back up to Tyler and lied to him.

Loren: um no what note?

Tyler: oh um nevermind just forget it. Tyler walked away fast and didn't turn back around. All of Lorens and Melissas friends didn't know what was going on so they thought it was really weird. Loren and Melissa didn't say or do anything except stare at each other. The whole school was finishing their finals so after lunch loren and Melissa left. Since they were earlier than expected to be they decided to go to the mall. They went to go look for clothes for the concert.

Melissa: come on lo we have to go find something for you to war for your boy tonight.

Loren: Melissa Eddie isn't my boy and he never will be. He lives in Hollywood where he can have any model he wants and I'm just a girl from the valley so why would he even notice me.

Melissa: no no no no no no no! Don't you dare put yourself down like that Loren Tate. Anyways he will notice you due to the fact that I'm going to find you one sect outfit that he will never forget. Now that that's covered I'm going to go look for some shoes while you try this on, call me when your done. Loren looked down and realised what Melissa gave her.

Loren: mel why do I have to try lingerie on? Melissa was already walking away when she yelled back to loren.

Melissa: just in case if you get lucky with Eddie Duran.

Loren blushed when Melissa said that even though she knew no one heard. Loren walked into the dressing room and just stared at what Melissa gave her. It was a red see through cover up made from tulle with a ribbon tying in the back with a matching thong. Loren put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't think she looked that bad. Loren called Melissa.

Loren: mel I'm done! Mel? Are you there? Loren heard someone say I'm right here so she walked out but she didn't see mel. She started to look for her fidgeting what she was wearing. As she was walking she heard a guy whistling at her then she looked down and started running back towards the dressing rooms. As she was running she bumped into someone and fell on top of them.

Loren: ow! She rubbed her head. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry she said. When she looked down she seen that she was lying on top of Eddie Duran. She noticed he was just staring at her and then she realised she was still wearing the lingerie. Loren layed there on him frozen not knowing what to do. Her face was as red as a tomato. Eddie chuckled at how red her face was. They layed there just staring at each other when loren felt something poke her thigh. The situation went from awkward to extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed. Eddien got up and helped Loren up.

Loren: um thanks. She put her head down.

Eddie: yeah um I...I'm really sorry. Then Eddie ran out leaving loren standing there by herself. Just then mel walked up.

Melissa: loren I found the perfect... why are you out here in that!?

Loren: mel where have you been oh my gosh your never going to believe what happened right now!Loren dragged Melissa back to the dressing rooms with her.

Melissa: gosh lo spill it already

Loren: Eddie that's what

Melissa: what do you mean Eddie what about him?

Loren: oh my gosh I cant believe that happened I'm so embarrassed.

Melissa: lo calm down what happened?

Loren: what happened is I came out looking for you and then I ran back here because someone whistled to me and I fell on top of someone.

Melissa: ok that's a little weird. Was he cute?

Loren: mel it was eddie

Melissa: what do you mean Eddie, like Eddie Duran!? You better not be leasing with me Tate!

Loren: oh that's not even the worst part

Melissa: worse? How is any of this even bad?

Loren: mel I was in langerie laying on top of him! And then you know what happened! Huh!? I was laying on top of him and he was staring at me when I felt something poke my hip. So I got up and said sorry to him he told me sorry and then ran outside.

Melissa: oh my gosh lo do you realise what this means?

Loren: that I made a complete fool of myself.

Melissa: no that the one and only Eddie Duran got turned on by my best friend miss loren tate. See loren I told you he noticed you and other things too *wink wink*.

Loren: you really think so?

Melissa: lo look at what just happened. I think I just won mu case. Now lets finish shopping so we can go get ready to leave. By the way you are definitely buying that lingerie set.

Loren: ok mel whatever you say just hurry I want to go get ready

Melissa: why, cant wait to go see lover boy again? Mel said smiling. Loren just smiled back at her. They finished choosing their outfits to wear for the concert and went and paid for everything. They then left the mall to go get ready for the Eddie Duran concert!

**Sorry I put this up so late. I write this on my kindle so it always messes up and its really hard to write. Review to tell me what you think and to give me any suggestions you have. I'll be really busy this week so I will probably update Saturday. Sorry but thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Loren and Melissa were in Sonny driving to the concert. They were 5 minutes away and they just seen people in a line for the concert.

Loren: See mel I told you we would be late! But Noooo, we just had to go back and change my shoes didn't we!? Now were going to be all the way in the back of the room.

Melissa: calm down lo I have and idea. Besides if we wouldn't have gone back Eddie Duran wouldn't notice you again so you can just say your welcome.

Loren: for what? We wont even have seats up front so there is no way he will notice me again the only reason he did last time is because I fell on top of him! And even if you have an idea there is still no way we could get anywhere near Eddie I mean look at the line. Melissa turned her head and looks at the long line of people.

Melissa: Loren calm down and have a little faith in your bestie would ya? I promise you that we will get close to Eddie just trust me ok?

Loren: I do I'm sorrry for yelling mel

Melissa: its ok oh and lo it was absolutely necessary to go back and change because now you look hot! Loren blushed a little when she said that.

Loren: thanks but don't you think this outfit is a little to much? Loren was wearing a pink cut out crop top with shorts and 5 inch pink heels. Melissa was wearing a pink dress with a black pattern on it with crazy heels.

Melissa: absolutely not its just enough. Melissa parked three blocks away because of the traffic.

Melissa: lo hurry up and run .

Loren: why do we have to run? She began running to catch up to Melissa.

Melissa: do you trust me?

Loren: yeah

Melissa: then keep running were almost there.

Loren: ok

Melissa: when we get there just go along with what I say.

Loren: just tell me.

Melissa: its to late were here already. Melissa grabbed Lorens arm and pulled her up front. She read the name tag on the shirt of the guy scanning tickets.

Melissa: excuse me Derek can you let us in please my friend is pregnant and is about to throw up all over you any second. Lorens eyes grew wide she didn't know what to do. She seen Derek staring at her so she looked at mel for help. Melissa was looking at Loren and nodding her head towards Derek.

**Eddie**

Eddie just ran out of the mall yelling at himself. What the hell was that? All you were supposed to do was buy something for ma and pops but no you couldn't do that could you!? How the hell do you get a boner with someone you don't know? I could tell she new who I was and got freaked out. Who wouldn't freak out? She was sexy though in that lingerie. What the hell no Eddie stop you cant be thinking about a fan like this! Eddie got in his car and drove to his managers office.

Jake: hey man how you feeling are you ready for tonight?

Eddie: yeah I'm excited I'll be finishing in L.A.

Jake: well we have to go right now so you can rehearse.

Eddie: alright lets go.

Eddie and Jake just got to the Avalon and already seen fans waiting in line. Eddie was rehearsing on stage. The music started but Eddie just stood there thinking about Loren.

Jake: hey ed you ok?

Eddie: ...

Jake: Eddie!

Eddie: gosh Jake why are you yelling?

Jake: you alright man you were out of there for a minute.

Eddie: yeah I'm fine so when are we going to start?

Jake: there starting to let people in right now so go back stage and get ready.

Eddie went back stage to his dressing room and seen his mom and dad.

Eddie: hey ma hey pops what are you guys doing here? They all started hugging.

Katy: you think we would miss your last show?

Max: you couldnt get rid of us that easily.

Eddie: haha wouldn't dream of it

Max: how have you been?

Eddie: good I got you guys some stuff from my tour

Katy: aww baby you didn't have to we would've been just fine with you.

Max: speak for yourself where's my gift? Max started looking around the room. Katy smacked his arm.

Max: what? I was kidding. He pointed to himself then Eddie and mouthed later. Eddie laughed at his dad. Jake walked in and said 5 minutes till showtime.

Eddie: hey guys can I have some time by myself before the show?

Katy: of course sweetie we'll see you when your done.

Eddie couldn't get his mind off of Loren. What would he do if he seen her tonight? Just act like he didn't see her? No that wouldn't be right. Eddie decided to write a note to her and if he seen her he would give it to her. Just as he finished Jake came in and said it was time to go.

**Loren & Melissa**

Loren then knew she had to do something. She quickly covered her mouth and began making noises. Melissa started to rub Lorens back.

Derek: sorry ladies no tickets no entry that's the rules. Loren was about to take her hands down when she seen Melissa shake her head not to. So loren kept faking it.

Melissa: but we do have tickets see? She said pulling them out of her bag and giving them to Derek.

Derek: alright there valid so go right in.

Loren ran in for extra affect. Melissa came in smiling looking at loren.

Melissa: dang lo you should become an actress I thought you were going to puke all over me.

Loren: your just lucky it worked or I would be so mad right now.

Melissa: I told you I would get us up front so lets go. They ran to the front excited and five minutes later the concert began.

Eddie began singing Something in the Air and Loren started singing and dancing along. She suddenly stopped when Eddie began walking towards her.

Eddies p.o.v.: oh my gosh I see her she looks sexy. Stop Eddie just go give her the note.

Loren: oh my gosh mel he's walking over here. Loren held her breath as Eddie kneeled down and grabbed her hand and started singing to her. Melissa got it all on camera. As Eddie walked away she noticed a note in her hand from him. She put it in her purse deciding to read it later. Loren just noticed the dream she had last night came true well sort of.

Eddies p.o.v.: I hope she stays after the show I really want to talk to her.

The concert just finished and Eddie ran backstage. He was nervous to see if loren would wait. Melissa and loren decided to sit down because they were all the way in the front and there were a lot of people squeezing through the doors. That when loren remembered the note.

Loren: Melissa!

Melissa jumped from hearing Lorens voice.

Melissa: gosh lo you scared me. What?

Loren: Eddie left me a note!

Melissa: what do you mean?

Loren: just that. When Eddie was singing to me and held my hand he pulled away and there was a note in my hand!

Melissa: what did it say!?

Loren: I don't know I put it in my purse I didn't read it yet.

Melissa: well read it!

Loren: ok I'm getting it.

Melissa: hurry!

Loren: I am. It says,

_Hi I don't know if you realised but I was the one you fell on at the mall. I know things were a little weird and I'm sorry for running away from you I wasn't thinking clearly or I might not have been thinking at all but I do want to apologize to you so will you wait after the show so we can talk I really hope that you stay so I can explain myself._

_-much love Eddie Duran_

Melissa: oh my gosh loren I told you he would remember. Loren just stared at the note.

Melissa: loren are you ok?

Loren: why would he want to explain himself to me.

Melissa: because he likes you so he feels bad about how he acted.

Loren: ...

Melissa: your staying aren't you?

Loren: I don't know I think I should just leave.

Melissa: nope I will sit on you if I have to make you stay plus this is like a date.

Loren: no its not.

Melissa: fine then we'll make him go on a proper date with you for how he acted wink wink.

Loren: no mel

Melissa: hey just saying he would totally do it.

Loren: I hope he forgets abo

Eddie: how can a guy forget about such a lovely lady as yourselfe... and your friend of course.

Melissa and loren turned around to see Eddie Duran right behind them smiling at them.

Loren: um...

**Sorry I haven't updated but I was really busy anyways please please review and tell me what you think or give me any suggestions. It takes me like over two hours to write a chapter because its on my kindle and it always messes up so sorry if there's spelling errors and stuff like that but thank you for reading. I'll ty putting up another chapter tomorrow. Oh here are Lorens and Melissas outfits. /shmotterstorage/16519/outfit_medium_ **

** . . ?1344455668**


	6. Chapter 6

Loren: um... thank you... I think. Melissa stared at her like she was crazy.

Melissa: what do you mean you think? You know. Melissa turned so she was facing Eddie.

Melissa: she knows. So what she was trying to say was thank you... and you look incredibly handsome yourself... minus all the sweat. Eddie looked at himself.

Eddie: um sorry concerts really make you sweat a lot.

Melissa: haha I was just kidding. Melissa put her hand out and Eddie shook it. She smiled so big with wide eyes. Eddie chuckeled because she was so excited.

Melissa: hi I'm Melissa but my friends call me mel so you can call me mel because obviously you want to be my friend dont you? I mean who wouldn't?

Eddie: hi mel nice to meet you. Eddie was still shaking her hand but was staring at Loren. Loren noticed so she looked at the floor. Melissa seen them so she decided to speak again.

Melissa: obviously you've met my friend Loren. Melissa looked over at loren who was still looking at the ground.

Eddie: yeah but not properly. Eddie walked over to Loren and shook her hand. She looked up at him slowly and put a small forced smile on her face.

Eddie: hi I'm Eddie Duran.

Loren: I know, everybody does... I'm Loren. Eddie looks up at Melissa and smiled shyly.

Eddie: I don't mean to be rude or anything but can I talk to Loren alone please.

Melissa: of course as long as you promise no baby making while I'm gone. Eddie started scratching the back of his neck and looked down. He realised Loren must have told Melissa about earlier. Loren heard and her face turned red.

Loren: mel! Melissa was walking away and shrugged her shoulders.

Melissa: what!? I didn't do laughed because she seen Melissa crouch down by a chair so she can eavesdrop.

Eddie: what? Is my face so ugly its funny? Loren looked at him apologetically.

Loren: no...um...I wasn't... I didn't...

Eddie: relax Loren I was messing around with you. Eddie chuckled at her relieved face

Loren: I'm sorry she always says stuff like that

Eddie: no need to apologize that's why your here so I can say sorry about earlier.

Loren: you don't have to I'm pretty sure you have way more important things to do.

Eddie: no Loren I need to. What I did was horrible. I'm sure it was weird and uncomfortable for you but it was also weird,uncomfortable, humiliating, and embarrassing for me. I am sort of shy talking to you about this but you are involved in this. You need to understand that what... I did I couldn't control. Honestly there is nothing I can do to show you how truly sorry I am.

Melissa: or is there? Loren and Eddie turned to Melissa and seen she had a smirk on her face.

Loren: mel what are you doing!?

Melissa: lo just trust me ok?

Loren: I don't know.

Eddie: id like to hear I mean if it helps show Loren I'm sorry then I'll do it. Loren and Melissa both looked at Eddie. Eddie was waiting for Melissa to continue.

Melissa: alright you have to take Loren out to dinner tomorrow night. Melissa folded her arms over her chest and smiled.

Loren: are you crazy! Eddie isn't taking me... she was interrupted by Eddie.

Eddie: what? You don't want to go out to dinner with me?

Loren: no that's not what I meant I just... Eddie interrupted her again.

Eddie: good its settled then I will pick you up tomorrow at 8

Loren: look Eddie you don't have to I told you mel always says crazy stuff like that. Loren looked at Melissa mad and then turned back to Eddie.

Eddie: look Loren I want to the idea isn't crazy and thanks to mel I now have a beautiful date tomorrow night. So are you up for it? Loren looked at Eddie and seen he was a little nervous. She then looked toward Melissa to see her shaking her head yes.

Loren: fine! Ok I'll go. Loren seen Eddie relax his shoulders.

Eddie: thank God I thought I was going to get turned down for the first time in my life.

Loren: so you knew I'd say yes?

Eddie: how could anyone resist this. He pointed to his body.

Loren: fine I wont go out with you tomorrow then. Just to prove a furl can resist that. Loren pointed her finger at his body.

Eddie: I really did think you were going to say no.

Loren: why?

Eddie: I don't know... there's just something about you. So will you still go with me tomorrow?

Loren: I guess if that's the only way for you to leave me alone. Eddie smiled at her and loren blushed.

Melissa: yourwelcome guys.

Eddie: thank you Melissa for everything. Melissa smiled at him.

Eddie: can I give you my number?

Loren: only if you get mine. She smiled. They switched phones and put each others numbers in. Eddie went to give Loren her phone back but dropped it by her feet.

Eddie: I'm so sorry let me get it.

Loren: its ok. Eddie bent down to pick up Lorens phone. Once he had it in his Andaman and began getting up he noticed the bracelet on Lorens ankle. He stopped and just stared at it. He thought "no it cant be, can it?" Loren seen him kneeling down still.

Loren: Eddie are you ok? Eddie didn't hear her he was lost in thought.

Melissa: wow you guys are so alike.

Loren: what do you mean?

Melissa: that's how you act when your thinking.

Loren: really?

Melissa: yeah its a little weird. Eddie finally got up and just stared at loren.

Loren: you ok?

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: what?

Eddie: Loren... Loren Tate.

Loren: what Eddie?

Melissa: wait how did you know her last name? Loren looked at Eddie because she was curious how he knew her last name. Eddie just ran up to Loren giving her a big hug. Loren didn't know what to do so she just hugged him back.

Melissa: okayyy I'm lost here. What just happened?

Loren: I have no idea mel.

Eddie: loren! Loren its me! Eddie!

Loren: yeah I know. Everyone knows who you are silly.

Eddie: but you Ms. Tate know me better then anyone. As soon as Eddie said Ms. Tate something clicked in Lorens head. She thought "it couldn't be...could it?" Eddie then lifted his pants up a little to reveal his ankle. Then loren seen it. She seen their matching friendship bracelets. This time it was Loren who ran up to Eddie and gave him a big hug. They never wanted to let go.

Loren: its you... its really you.

Eddie: its me... and this time your not going anywhere. They both smiled when he said that.

Melissa: ok what am I missing here? Loren let go of Eddie and just smiled at Melissa.

Loren: mel sit down I have something to tell you.

Melissa: ok this better be good.

Loren & Eddie: trust me it will. They both turned towards each other and started laughing.

Loren: ok here it goes...

**Thank you guys for all the positive reviews. I will try to put up a new chapter Tuesday. Like I said before its hard to write on my kindle so it takes a long time. I started writing this chapter before six and got done at nine so it takes a really long time. Anyways thanks so much for reading. Keep giving reviews and any suggestions you have.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo sorry i havent updated there was something wrong with the internet so i couldnt post new chapters i'll put a new one up tomorrow. **Loren : me and Eddie are best friends. Melissa laughed so hard that she started crying.

Melissa : ok seriously what's going on?

Loren : mel I just told you me and Eddie really are best friends. Melissa looked at Eddie and he just shook his head then she turned back to Loren.

Melissa : ok explain because I am so not getting what your saying.

Loren : where do I start? She turned to Eddie but before he could answer Melissa did.

Melissa : the beginning please.

Loren : are you sure its sort of long?

Melissa : oh this I need to hear every detail of.

Loren : alright. My mom and dad were best friends with Max and Katy. Melissa stopped loren by putting her hand in front of her face.

Melissa : Wait! Duran!? Your parents!? She turned her body towards Eddie.

Eddie : Yup. My mom and dad were on tour when they found out Lorens mom and my mom was pregnant. When they got off tour they decided it was time to settle down because of me. So they opened up a bar and lived in an apartment above it. There was an extra apartment right next door to it so... Eddie got cut off by loren talking.

Loren : sooo my mom and dad moved into it. Eddie was born first then I was born a couple of days later. Me and Eddie were friends from the beginning. As we got older we got closer. We told each other everything and were always there for each other like me and you. Melissa smiled when loren said that.

Melissa : of course.

Loren : everything was perfect until my birthday... loren started remembering that day and everything that happened in the past. Melissa noticed she looked sad so she began to worry.

Melissa : what happened on your birthday? She spoke softly because she didn't know what loren was going to say. Lorens eyes started to water.

Loren : My dad told me we were moving because of a really good job offer he got. Me and Eddie promised we would always be there for each other but we just eventually lost touch. Loren looked in Eddies eyes and seen guilt, pain, regret, sadness, hope, and happiness. She squeezed his knee and smiled at him letting him know that she was alright. The last day I was there it was just me and Eddie. Nobody else. We did some pretty crazy stuff for being so small. They both laughed at the memories they had with each other. That's when we bought these bracelets. Loren lifted her leg and showed Melissa the bracelet that was on her ankle. Eddie did the same.

Melissa : I've seen it but whenever I asked about it you wouldn't tell me. I was kind of hoping you would take it off because its ugly. Loren and Eddie busted up laughing remembering when they bought it.

Loren : you can blame Eddie for that.

Eddie : what!? Everything in that store was girly. These were the only things I was willing to wear and you gladly put it on.

Loren : yup and I don't regret it. I haven't tooken it off have you?

Eddie : nope not even when I did a couple of movies. The producers and my manager got mad but I wouldn't budge. Loren jumped to him and hugged him and whispered in his ear.

Loren : I missed you...so much.

Eddie : I missed you to. Melissa smiled at them and began thinking about them in the future. Loren seen her face and let go of Eddie.

Loren : what?

Melissa : what?

Loren : you cant hide it from me I can see your face. Melissa looked down and read a text she just got.

Melissa : loren we gotta go my mom wants me home. Melissa seen the sad look loren showed when she said that.

Loren : bye Eddie. Loren wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

Eddie : remember we still have that date tomorrow so you cant get rid of me that easily. Loren let go of him when she remembered why they were going on the date. She walked out of the door trying to catch up with Melissa. They both got in the car and Melissa started driving loren home. Loren was so lost in thought she didn't hear Melissa talking to her.

Melissa : lo? Lo? Loren? Loren did you hear what I said?

Loren : what?

Melissa : I said if you didn't remember that Eddie was your best friend it was because you were little right?

Loren : yeah I guess why?

Melissa : because loren... your mom and dad is older than you. Your mom remembers Eddie and she knows how much you love him right now and she was best friends with his parents... so why didn't you know Eddie Duran was your best friend Eddie? Loren just sat there not knowing the answer to Melissas question.

Loren : I don't know maybe she told me a long time ago but I just forgot.

Melissa : lo you and I both know there is no way that you would forget that.

Loren : well maybe she just doesn't know either.

Melissa : Your mom watched Eddie with you, lived right next door to him, was best friends with his parents, and you and him were best friends, there is no way she can forget who he is. Face it lo there's something going on here. Loren sat there thinking of all the possibilities why she didn't know Eddie was her best friend. But she knew Melissa was right. Everything she said was right but why? Why would her mom and dad keep this from her? Should she talk to them? Just then Melissa parked in tron of Lorens house.

Melissa : bye lo I'll see you tomorrow. Melissa waved her hand at loren before driving away. Loren stood there debating on what she should do when her phone started ringing.

**Again I'm sorry I didn't update but thank you guys for being patient keep leaving reviews and thank you soo much for reading. I'll put another chapter up tomorrow. Sorry :(**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't done any new chapters in a long time but someone very close to me passed away. I will try to do as many chapters as I can but I forgot some of the things I was doing with the story but it will come back to me eventually. Thank you guys for understanding. :-)**

Loren decided to answer her phone while she was still outside.

Loren: Hello... Loren heard what she thought was her mom crying.

Mom is that you?

Nora: Loren hunny where are you? Loren heard her moms voice and got worried she never heard her cry like this.

Loren: I'm outside mom what's wrong? She began walking toward the house.

Nora: Loren listen to me I need you to stay outside don't come in do you understand? Loren stopped walking and didn't know what was going on.

Loren: Mom what's happening are you ok? Why cant I come inside? What happened? Loren heard her mom moving around so she could tell she was doing something.

Nora: Just trust me ok. I need you to start walking towards that house that I showed you that was for sale ok? I'm going to come get you right now I just need to grab a few things. Loren didn't know what to do but before she could say anything her mom started talking again.

Nora: I love you Loren I'll see you right now just start walking bye. Loren did what her mom said and started walking. She was wondering what was happening and why her mom was crying. She was walking for about three minutes when a car honked she looked and seen it was her mom so she ran and got in. She turned towards her mom and seen she was crying.

Loren: Mom what's happening? Nora looked at Loren and then back towards the road.

Nora: I'll explain everything when we get there.

Loren: Where exactly is there? She waited impatiently for an answer.

Nora: The house that was for sale. Loren was more confused then she had ever been but she was just worried about her mom.

Loren: Well where's dad is he going to meet us there? When she said that she seen her mom shutter.

Nora: Loren just wait until we get there then I'll tell you everything. So Loren just sat there waiting in silence the whole drive for her mom to tell her what happened. Once they got there Loren didn't know what to do so she stayed in the car.

Nora: Come on. Loren seen her mom getting out of the car so she followed her.

Loren: Where are we going?

Nora: Inside.

Loren: What do you mean mom how are we getting inside? We cant break in!

Nora: Loren calm down I have a key. She jingled the keys to show Loren.

Loren: Where did you get the keys from?

Nora: The owner gave them to me.

Loren: Why would he just give the keys to his house to a complete stranger?

Nora: He didn't he gave them to someone who bought the house from him. Loren didn't know how to react so she kept on walking with her mom. They walked up the steps to the doorway. Loren waited for her mom to unlock the door then they stepped inside. She was in shock at how big and nice the house was.

Loren: Umm mom you have some serious explaining to do. Even with your job and dads there's no way we could afford this.

Nora: Loren sit down so I can tell you what happened.

Loren: As much as I want to know, can I ask you something first?

Nora: Sure.

Loren: Why didn't you tell me that Eddie Duran was my best friend Eddie? Loren didn't know what her mom was going to say and was just waiting for her to answer. Nora looked puzzled as she was trying to figure out how Loren knew.

Nora: How do you know that?

Loren: Does it really matter how I figured it out the point is you lied to me mom.

Nora: Look I know everything looks bad right now but just let me explain everything. That's why we came here I was going to tell you everything. You may look at it like I lied to you but I see it as protecting you.

Loren: Are you ok mom? She was crying again so Loren started comforting her.

Loren: Look mom I'm sorry. I know your dealing with a lot and I shouldn't have been mean to you.

Nora: Loren its ok I just need to tell you everything that's happened.

Nora: Ok take as long as you need. Loren put her hand on her moms shoulder and smiled.

Nora: Well you already figured out that Eddie Duran is your Eddie so I don't have to tell you that anymore but before I tell you anything else I need you to know that everything I did was for you Loren. I love you soooooo much and I will do anything... to keep you safe. Loren smiled at her mom.

Loren: I know you would and I love you too.

Nora: Well you know how we said we moved to tarzana because your dad got a really good job offer? Loren only nodded her head waiting for her mom to continue.

Nora: The truth is... that's not the reason we left. Loren sat there thinking what would make her mom leave her best friend and make Loren leave. She knew her mom was happy and loved her home.

Loren: Then why did we leave? She seen that her mom was having trouble getting the word out of her mouth.

Nora: We left because...


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to thank all of you guys for understanding why I haven't wrote in a while and I thank you for all the positive reviews but I feel like I haven't wrote the story well so I will write new chapters and make a decision whether I want to keep doing it or not depending on you guys.**

"We left because..." Nora had her elbows resting on her knees and buried her head in her hands and started crying. Loren put her hand on her moms knee and rubbed it.

"Mom whatever it is, its ok, you can tell me." Nora looked up at her and put a half smile on her face. She took her hand and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She took a deep breath in and began talking again.

"We left because when we lived next door to Katy and Max things got really... complicated. Nora looked up at Loren and seen she wanted to hear the rest of it so she began slowly talking. "Your fathers and I wedding anniversary was coming up and your dad wanted to surprise me but he didn't know what to do. I told him that just dinner would be fine but he wanted to do something special for me. I could tell he needed help and I knew he wouldn't take it from me so I told Katy to give him a couple ideas and soon they began spending a lot of time together so I thought she was helping him plan something for me. One night your dad got really drunk because we were fighting about him not being home so much. So I left with you to go talk with Max and katy. Katy thought it would be best for her to go and talk to him so she left and I stood with Max watching you and Eddie."Loren watched her mom struggle to say the next part because she looked like she was going to cry again.

"I know its hard mom but your the strongest person I know, so whatever happened I know you'll be able to tell me.

"Well anyways time passed by and Katy never came back so I thought your dad would be calmed down by then so I decided to go talk to him...and when I walked in... I walked in...and your dad...he was..." "It's ok mom." "He was raping Katy..."Nora burst in to tears and Loren just sat there shocked. She couldn't believe that her father, the person that would tuck her in at night, would do something like this. Nora looked at Loren because she didn't say anything and when she saw her she began to worry.

"Loren, are you ok?" Loren didn't hear her mom she was just sitting there staring in the distance, at nothing. Nora brought her hand to Loren's cheek and began rubbing it. That's what made Loren aware of everything again.

"Then what happened?" Her voice was harsh and sad yet she still wanted to know everything.

"Are you sure you want to hear the rest?"

"Yes mom I need to hear it."

"Well I walked in and I seen them and then I noticed Katy was crying so I knew she never meant to hurt me. I didn't know what to do so I started yelling at your dad to stop...but he wouldn't. I was pushing him and shoving him...and screaming, but he wouldn't budge, so I grabbed a mirror off the wall and hit him on the head with it. Right away he fell to the floor so I looked down and I noticed he was passed out so I turned and looked at Katy. I seen her face and that was the worst part of it all, she came running to me so we sat on the floor crying and hugging. After a couple minutes we left and went back to her apartment. We told Max but he stood calm and was there to comfort Katy...and me. Katy told us that he had been doing it for a while and if she ever told anyone he would hurt Eddie...so she stood quiet. When she was going over there that day she told him she was going to tell Max what he was doing and that we needed to move out. Me and you spent the night over there and early the next morning me Katy and Max went to go get our things. When we walked in Trent was just waking up so Max went over there and socked him a few times but he had no idea what happened. As we were telling him everything he began to remember what happened and he just got this...sick,ugly,evil look on his face and then he began shouting the most horrible things. I began packing our stuff so we could leave when he told me that if I left him he would...hurt you. So I had to stay with him to protect you. We packed and moved out a couple days later. Me and Katy would talk secretly but then Trent found out and he would hit me. So we would talk like every other week. One week when I talked to her she said she really needed to see me and it was extremely important so I agreed to go meet her. We met at a restaraunt and she told me that she was...pregnant and it was Trent's. I asked if she was going to keep it and she said that she was, she thought that it would be killing a person if she got an abortion and I agreed with her. A couple of months went by ,and we still talked secretly, and she called me crying. I couldn't understand what she was saying then Max got on the phone and told me Katy had a miscarriage. After that Katy closed down and soon we just stopped talking but I thought about her every night and prayed for her. Your dad was the one who didn't want you to know about Eddie because he bought that you would find out what he did so I couldn't tell you. One night when you were still little he heard us talking about eddie so when I went to bed he got me up and took me in the backyard he said he wanted to show me something. When we got back there he just started hitting me and the next day he took me to the hospital because he broke my arm and said I fell down the stairs. From that day I started saving money secretly so one day we could leave. I hid the money in the laundry room behind the washer and he never found it. When I seen this house I wanted it and made a deal wit the owner that I would pay him off in a year. A couple of weeks ago I finished decorating it and I only need my next paycheck to pay the house off. Tonight when you were gone I had to tell your dad where you were because Melissa's mom called and when he found out he got mad so he ran towards me but I moved by the time he could reach me. I started running up the stairs and he caught my leg so I was dragging him, I started kicking and I kicked him in the eye but he was still chasing me. I locked myself in my room but he busted the door open so I grabbed his golf clubs and started hitting him with it once he was on the floor I grabbed suitcases and started grabbing some of your things once I was done I got my stuff that I already packed and the money and I came to get you." Loren just stared at her mom in shock then they started crying together.

"Mom your the strongest person I know... I love you...soooo much.

"I love you too. Do you want to go look at the house? They both smiled together and got up. Loren started looking around and finally noticed how big the house was. They looked at all of the rooms except for one.

"Are you ready to see the last room? It's a special surprise just for you."

"Mom I don't need anything but you." They smiled and Nora opened the door revealing a music room. Right in the middle was a grand piano and loren ran to it. There was also a keyboard, microphone, guitar, drums, and everything else that she could want. Loren ran to her mom and squeezed her.

"Thank you so much for everything. I have to call mel right now and... Loren looked sad all of a sudden and put her head down.

"What's wrong Loren?"

"My school, my friends, everything, and Melissa. I wont get to see any of them again."

"Loren look you will have to change schools and you wont see some of your friends anymore but the most important ones will always be there for you."

"Mom I won't see mel anymore." Loren looked like she was going to cry but then he doorbell rang. "Who is that?" Nora smiled and started walking to the door.

"I have a surprise for you." Nora opened the door and Melissa came running in.

"Dang lo this is a nice place you got here." They started hugging.

"Melissa what are you doing here!? Loren was so happy she started crying.

"Your mom didn't tell you? My dad opened another store so we moved...right next door to you!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah your mom wanted it to be a surprise but I thought she was going to tell you already." They both looked at Nora.

"Well you came a little early Melissa." Melissa smiled at loren and Nora.

"Sorry but all my packing was done and I wanted to see Loren so my mom let me drive over here early."

"Mel you should see thus place its awesome."

"I know my mom told your mom about it and I helped your mom with your...wait did she see it?"

"I saw it! You helped her with it? I love it!" Loren seen her mom looked tired.

"Loren I'm going to got to bed I'll se you guys in the morning ok?"

"Ok my I love you."

"Love you too."

"Mel I have a lot to tell you and its serious." Loren and Melissa both went to Lorens new room where she told Melissa everything. Melissa stood with Loren all night talking and comforting her until they both fell asleep.

**Like I said before it depends on you guys wherever or not I'll keep writing so please review and let me know what you think thanks :-)**

**XOXO -Christina**


End file.
